


学生齐格飞的迷惘

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 和幼女做了





	学生齐格飞的迷惘

从学校到家的这段路上，莱因哈特一直挽着吉尔菲艾斯。自从吉尔菲艾斯上大学后，他们无法像从前那样频繁地见面，因为他偶尔要住校，下午没课的时候才会来接莱因哈特放学。为此她尤为珍惜这短暂的时间，恨不得一秒都不放开他。

莱因哈特才上初中，此时的身高只到吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，整个上半身都几乎贴在吉尔菲艾斯的手臂上。她的胸脯称不上是完全平坦，因为有两团尚在发育的柔美器官，正从单薄的布料中隆起。顶端那两粒小巧的乳头，也偶尔因刺激而顶出痕迹。

吉尔菲艾斯有时候蹭到了，他感到非常尴尬，如果他告诉了莱因哈特，那么他无疑是个流氓；但如果不告诉莱因哈特，会诞生更多沉默的流氓。

他本来无意留心这回事，但在清晨时他总想起。莱因哈特没留意到自己已经发育了吗？为什么不穿上内衣？她怎么会这么粗心？  
当然，他也有责任……莱因哈特的父母都常年出差，而他作为莱因哈特唯一的朋友，同时也是“男朋友”，应当及时教导她青春期的知识。

 

“你应该学着穿胸衣了，莱因哈特。”

吉尔菲艾斯对着镜子这么练习了很多次，但没有一次是满意的。他该怎么告诉莱因哈特这件事？带她去商店吗？先不说他们的外表和行为看起来一点都不像兄妹，莱因哈特肯定会“如实”让店员知晓他是她的“男朋友”。  
这简直太糟糕了，于是吉尔菲艾斯打开了网购页面。

马上就到他们“交往”六周年的纪念日，作为礼物送出去应该会……比较自然，大概。

 

六年前的今天，莱因哈特7岁，刚搬来不久。她独来独往，性格孤僻，正是同龄的孩子们很爱欺负的类型。而吉尔菲艾斯作为莱因哈特的邻居，同时也是附近一圈中年纪较大的孩子，主动挺身照顾起她。发现她家庭的具体状况后，又担心莱因哈特经常独自一人在家，和朋友们出门时都会叫上她一起。当然，莱因哈特对待别人还是很冷淡，只有在他面前才会像个孩子一样撒娇。  
伙伴们调侃他给自己找了个年幼女朋友，谁都知道这不过只是一句玩笑话，因此他没有刻意否认。

结果等吉尔菲艾斯进入高中，这段开玩笑的关系真的开始往实质发展。

或许是因为他的朋友们也都找了女朋友，莱因哈特会模仿那些女生对自己男友的行为，刚开始只是十指相扣的牵手，到后来是要嘴对嘴的接吻，甚至要坐到他腿上。朋友们的哄笑声中他红着脸将莱因哈特从身上放下来，又哄着莱因哈特要她不要生气。  
每当莱因哈特吃掉了他买的蛋糕，就像自己被贿赂了一般，纵使有些不开心，也不再说什么，第二天又一如既往地继续黏着吉尔菲艾斯。有些人觉得他太宠着莱因哈特了，这对双方之后找对象都是不良的影响。他一笑了之，并没有当回事。因为他心里清楚，自己不是把莱因哈特当作妹妹看待，而是已经把她当作了自己未来的女朋友。

这也并没有让他送出少女内衣时有多轻松。这是他们第六个纪念日，对他来说，是意识到自己心意的第三个纪念日。

莱因哈特和去年一样，穿上自己喜欢的新裙子，在家等吉尔菲艾斯带她出门。但吉尔菲艾斯没有在门口接她，而是进了屋内，送给她一件“神秘的礼物”。

当她打开后，还有些发愣，这种背心她见别的女生穿过，并且以为这是不必要的时尚。

“你要我穿这个？”

“是的，请务必穿上。”

她手上的这件是纯白色的，有着浅紫色的蕾丝边。除此之外还有些其他的款式，也都是白色为主。或许是吉尔菲艾斯送的比其他女生穿的要好看一些，莱因哈特并没有反感，而是决定为吉尔菲艾斯穿上。

她当着吉尔菲艾斯的面就直接脱掉了衣服，吉尔菲艾斯遮住双眼的时间都来不及，就看到了一对雪白柔嫩的幼乳暴露在自己眼前。尽管她胸口的起伏尚不明显，但那两粒乳尖是樱粉色的，因接触微凉的空气而挺立着，形状还是和身为男性的自己不一样。

他面红耳赤地转过身，但莱因哈特又开始呼唤他——背心太紧了，她需要吉尔菲艾斯帮忙。

吉尔菲艾斯固定住自己的眼睛不乱扫，强装镇定地替她穿上，犹豫了一会儿，才将手伸进莱因哈特的内衣中替她调整胸型。

他惊叹于手心中棉花软糖般的触感，莱因哈特则因他触碰了自己敏感的乳房而颤抖。胸口温暖的大手令她不自觉发出一声轻呼，吉尔菲艾斯这才察觉到自己的手在莱因哈特的胸衣里停留过久。  
不过那一刻他没有多想，他只是单纯觉得很软，毕竟这种体验还是第一次。

他赶紧将手抽出来道歉，莱因哈特却向他道谢。

这一天他都能察觉莱因哈特不适应紧身内衣而难耐地做着呼吸，但她努力表现出很喜欢吉尔菲艾斯送她的礼物的样子。

这只是一件小事，但她那么可爱……  
傍晚的树荫下，吉尔菲艾斯第一次作为主动方向莱因哈特索吻了。他不知道莱因哈特什么时候才会意识到他接吻的出发点和莱因哈特的依赖并不一样，但这一天迟早会来临。

 

当晚吉尔菲艾斯回到家，想起今天的一切，都让他无法克制地感到幸福。他的唇上似乎还残留着莱因哈特嘴唇柔软的触感与清甜的香气，他的掌心还记得莱因哈特细嫩的手指与软绵的乳房……心爱之人成熟的预兆牵动了他的思绪，他居然起了反应。  
冷静了十分钟仍旧没有消散下去后，吉尔菲艾斯在洗澡时发泄了出来。他并不需要常干这种事，他原本的打算是，如果莱因哈特也喜欢他，那他愿意为莱因哈特保留自己的第一次，直到她迎来法定允许的年龄。但他今天竟然有些失控，这让他为自己的自制力担忧。

接下来一段时间，他多多少少开始避免和莱因哈特过于密切的身体接触，结果这让莱因哈特受伤了。她不知道自己做错了什么，为什么吉尔菲艾斯吻过她之后就不再允许她的触碰，她不能再次得到吉尔菲艾斯的吻，就好像她不再是吉尔菲艾斯的女朋友了。

一个中学的女孩思维总是纤细的，莱因哈特则尤为敏感。但吉尔菲艾斯不主动说，她也不愿意去问。  
唯独可以确定一点，那天让她无比高兴的吻，是代表着分手的接吻。吉尔菲艾斯想和她划分界限，至少他们不再那么亲密无间了……

 

吉尔菲艾斯今天下午本来是满课，结果他接到了一个电话，就全都翘掉了。  
电话是莱因哈特的父母打过来的，他们仍然分散在世界各地，能做的仅仅是告诉他们女儿的“男朋友”，莱因哈特正在发烧，需要人照顾。

 

他去到莱因哈特的学校，本想带她去医院，但莱因哈特激烈地拒绝了。好在烧得并不严重，在家调理也能恢复。  
莱因哈特拒绝让他背上楼，却在他强行背起时，将他搂得很紧。

无论他在做什么，莱因哈特始终盯着他，冰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨，好像生怕他会消失一样。

当他凑近莱因哈特的脸给她的额头搭上湿毛巾，莱因哈特露出想要与他接吻的神情，他撇过头避开了。

但吉尔菲艾斯仍旧仔细地擦拭她高热的身体，除开那点多出来的分寸感，一切又似乎与从前没什么不同。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你到底是我的什么人？”

被问这个问题，吉尔菲艾斯语塞了。他们一直那么自然地相处，把彼此当做自己情感的唯一，却也从没真正考虑过他们此时算是什么关系。他冲动而仓促地与莱因哈特划开距离固然也不对，但这并不代表莱因哈特不再是他最重视的人。  
只是他无法组织出最佳答案，沉默已经让莱因哈特瓷娃娃般精致的面容显露出委屈：“吉尔菲艾斯不再是我的男朋友了吗？”

她一边问一边哽咽，发烧让她没来由地想要抱怨：“我不想和吉尔菲艾斯分手，明明之前都好好的，为什么要和我分手。”

眼看她越说越气，就要打翻桌上的水杯，吉尔菲艾斯赶紧安慰道：“我还是你的男朋友啊，莱因哈特，我们没有分手，我没想过要和你分手。”

他说的是真心话，这也终于让莱因哈特安静了下来。那颗钻石般的泪珠悬在她浓密纤长的睫毛上，她一眨就从面颊上滚落。

吉尔菲艾斯心疼地给她拭去，莱因哈特在他掌心里蹭了蹭。

“吉尔菲艾斯，”她躺着往里面缩了缩，“你进来和我一起睡。”

女友的命令最重要，他只思考了一秒，就迅速脱了外套钻进去。莱因哈特立刻缠到他身上，渐渐向他传来体温。他闭上眼搂着莱因哈特，感觉到自己精神的放松。  
难道爱不应该是克制吗？这让他觉得自己这段时间来保持的距离就像一个笑话，因为只有与莱因哈特贴近时，他才能这般放松，而莱因哈特也是如此。

 

熟悉的、令人怀念的柔软触感贴上他的下巴，吉尔菲艾斯低下头，那双漂亮的冰蓝色双眼正湿润地看着他：“我想接吻……我们好久没有接吻了。”

这是一句请求，于吉尔菲艾斯则像一道称心的命令，他立刻低下头吻住了莱因哈特香软的双唇。

唇瓣相贴也并不够。莱因哈特伸出湿润的舌尖，开始像猫一样舔他。

吉尔菲艾斯的嘴因为激动在发凉，而莱因哈特发烧的身躯无比火热。她带着吉尔菲艾斯的手往自己身上抚摸，滚烫的双腿夹住吉尔菲艾斯的手臂。

他怀中正在从幼女蜕变为少女的金发天使，只是在向他索取一丝丝凉意，但他的身体在这样的需求下开始变热。

趁着手掌仍有着能安抚莱因哈特燥热的低温，他轻柔地在对方身上抚摸。莱因哈特听从他的穿上了内衣，为此他只是揉捏着她的后腰与腹部。

莱因哈特却渴望他的更多触碰，主动拉起紧身的背心，让吉尔菲艾斯的手伸进去。此时他的掌心已经开始发热了，但这阻止不了莱因哈特想要那种酥麻的感觉从敏感处传来。

他的指腹扫过莱因哈特挺立的乳头，莱因哈特又像上次那样轻轻地叫了一声。但因为发烧躺下的关系，听起来要更加沙哑柔媚一些。  
她夹着吉尔菲艾斯另一只手臂的双腿因这样的刺激磨蹭着，舔吻吉尔菲艾斯的动作也变得黏腻。

事实证明人在任何年龄都会有性欲，而莱因哈特的胸部正是她的敏感点之一。她苦于身体内部的湿润与饥渴，感到无处发泄。她抓住了吉尔菲艾斯的手，迫切地希望他能像所有时候一样帮助自己解决任何她不了解的问题。

这让吉尔菲艾斯起了反应。他并不恋童，他很清晰地知道，自己喜欢的是莱因哈特“本人”，而非她的“身体”。只是她的“身体”需要用来承受吉尔菲艾斯的喜欢，而她“本人”的精神也确切地想要吉尔菲艾斯。  
他们能做吗？这是不是犯罪？吉尔菲艾斯很困惑，但他也不过是一个未成年的孩子，怎么处理得了这种问题？他现在只是知道，如果不做会让两个人很难受，那么就应该做下去。

 

当他顺着光洁水嫩的两瓣滑入一个指尖，炙热湿滑的环境让吉尔菲艾斯察觉到自己脑海里的理智如同潮水般从缝隙里退去。

他激烈地吻着莱因哈特，在她娇软年幼的身体上种下更多火苗。莱因哈特可能还不懂什么是做爱，但她确切地知道自己身体缺失了一部分，需要吉尔菲艾斯的填补。

灵活的手指仿佛天生懂得如何取悦莱因哈特，而莱因哈特并不具备对性的羞耻，她坦诚地流露愉悦的实感，并希望她能给吉尔菲艾斯的感觉一样多。

柔软白皙的手指摸到她红发男友的下体，热烫的温度从他运动裤的布料传递到她的掌心，那是她发着烧也无法忽略的热度。  
莱因哈特将吉尔菲艾斯的勃起放出来，坚硬的触感令她无比新奇，但她昏昏沉沉的脑袋无法让她钻进被子一探究竟，只能不断用手去描摹男友下体不同于她的形状。

 

莱因哈特在渴求他，吉尔菲艾斯清晰地意识到这一点。而对方显然还不知道该怎么做，尽管他的手指已经引出了更多莱因哈特体内溢出的温热汁水，正顺着他掌心的纹路流动。

他翻身伏在莱因哈特身上，轻轻吮吸她裸露出的每一寸粉嫩肌肤。他舔着莱因哈特平坦的胸脯，像在舔两团不会化开的奶油。它们那样香软而有弹性，在吉尔菲艾斯的唇舌间留下清甜的芬芳。

介于幼女与少女之间的躯体稚嫩而纯洁，她流出的液体也是晶莹剔透的，因此吉尔菲艾斯并不觉得性事会使她污秽。

 

莱因哈特昏沉地感受吉尔菲艾斯带给她的震颤，当一根热烫的硬物抵在她两腿间湿濡的小口，她似乎知道了该如何让自己叫嚣的身体获得满足。

 

因为莱因哈特尚未发育完全的关系，起初进入非常困难，但他还是温柔地将自己放入了莱因哈特紧致的体内。

吉尔菲艾斯趋近成年人的尺寸让她生涩地收缩，接着在自身的润滑下，她逐渐从抽动中捕获到飘起的快感。

交叠着巨响的心跳重合在一起，吉尔菲艾斯听到自己夺取了莱因哈特童贞的声音。但他也同样交出了自己仅有的第一次——就像他曾经设想的那样，莱因哈特是他的唯一，他也是莱因哈特的唯一。

莱因哈特的穴口被吉尔菲艾斯带出几丝血迹，她为与男友结合时产生的痛楚而哭着叫出声。但在吉尔菲艾斯用力抱紧她亲吻她的时候，很快她就感觉不到疼痛。  
她现在满眼只有自己温柔深情的红发男友，舒适的酥麻充斥了她的全身。

吉尔菲艾斯抽动的频率很快，他尚未成年，但已经具备成年男子的体格与爆发力。他始终在莱因哈特面前表现出年长沉稳的一面，却在表露真心后，显示出与自己年纪相符的活力与急躁。  
他毫无经验的凭本能在心爱的人身体里抽插，交合的热液让他在大幅的挺动中不小心拔出了体外。

他迫切地追寻入口，顶端仅仅触碰到湿热的源头，就提腰撞入。而莱因哈特准确地吸入他，完整地包裹着他一整根。她的体内那么热，并不完全是因为发烧，也同样因为她的身体在为吉尔菲艾斯灼烧着爱意。

 

莱因哈特雪白的身躯早已泛红，发烧令她浑身瘫软，吉尔菲艾斯揉捏她胸部的手也只能激起她的颤抖，而无法用动作作出回应。

她还太幼小了……即便自己拉起她与自己对坐，仍要低下头才能与她接吻。  
莱因哈特双手软软地搂住他的脖子，白嫩汗湿的双臀在他手掌的衬托下更加小巧。她却能毫不费力地吞吸自己的阴茎……她天真烂漫的灵魂下有着淫荡的身体，又或者她仅仅是和自己才这样契合？

吉尔菲艾斯重重吻住了莱因哈特的双唇，精致稚嫩的脸上为性爱呈现的表情让她看起来有一丝早熟。而她披散的长发，轻易就让吉尔菲艾斯想象出她成长后的模样。  
他激动地扣住莱因哈特细瘦的腰肢，强烈地抽插中一双柔软的手指掐住他的手臂，对方金色的发梢被汗液沾到了自己的肩头——

吉尔菲艾斯毫无保留地射入了莱因哈特体内。这是他第一次真实的性经验，分了几股，让莱因哈特抖个不停。

等到吉尔菲艾斯停下下半身的动作，莱因哈特一下倒回了枕头上。她疲惫不堪，但心情愉悦，她知道现在自己和吉尔菲艾斯更加亲密了。

 

对方潮红的面容对他展露一张纯真稚气的幸福笑容，这才让吉尔菲艾斯幡然醒悟，他已经作出不可挽回的行径。他赶紧替莱因哈特清理着下体，有力的两指翻搅，莱因哈特体内的白浊从她打着颤的双腿间被带出。

吉尔菲艾斯低下头轻吻着莱因哈特还在发热的脸颊，出过一场汗后她似乎退了点烧。他努力组织着不成体统的语言：“……莱因哈特，如果你下个月没有来例假……一定要告诉我。”

他不知道莱因哈特是否知道这意味着什么，毕竟她幼年的转学错过了所有性教育课程。

良久，莱因哈特都没有回答他，这让吉尔菲艾斯异常紧张。他抬头，却看到莱因哈特湿润的冰蓝色双眼露出小心谨慎的神情，生怕会说出什么让他不高兴的话：“‘例假’，是什么？”

“就是……你每个月会有几天在流血……当你有了例假，你就可能会怀上孩子……”  
他越解释越觉得不对劲，仔细想想，如果莱因哈特有来过例假，她肯定会第一时间告诉自己。而她才刚发育胸部，很可能并未有过例假。

“我没有，”她低声道，有些紧张：“是我身体出了问题吗？我不会有孩子吗？”

“并不是出了问题，莱因哈特，你只是还小……”是他意料中的答案，有那么一瞬间，莱因哈特不会过早怀孕的想法让他放宽了心，接着他马上为自己感到羞耻。

“那等我上了大学，有了小孩，吉尔菲艾斯会和我结婚吗？”

莱因哈特的真诚率直，带着一股尖锐的力道划开了束缚着他精神的茧丝，让他从中跳脱出来。吉尔菲艾斯奇异般的没有觉得自己侵犯了莱因哈特，而是充满了对未来的向往：“对，等你长大，我们就会结婚……”


End file.
